Forget My Passed Life
by xXAnonymousOneXx
Summary: Warning: Femslash (whole story), abuse (First chapter), Violence (Whole story), Sexual references and scenes (Later chapters). [Hermione/OC] Enjoy. After Eliza Watson was taken from her abusive home to attend Hogwarts, she tried to forget her past, hopefully someone can help her, especially with this prophecy involve. All rights go to J.K Rowling, I'm here for OC and story line :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo, small warning, this story has Femslash Hermione Granger/OC. This story is Rated M for swearing, abuse, violence, and sexual references and scenes in later chapters. I apologize if I get things wrong from the movies or books, just let me know and if it's too difficult or too much of a story changing to fix, I'll watch out for later chapters. I try to make sure my choice of words are used correctly and my grammar is proper but sorry if you find mistakes I haven't. **

**I'm planing on making this story long/long-ish. But you'll be the first to know if that changes.. or I might even do a sequel, anywho, sorry to keep you, read on.**

**-Anonymous**

**##**

I sat in fright as Father read over my sentences and flinched every time he smacked the back of my head when he found a mistake. When he finally finished reading, he turned a cold glare to me. "38? 38? how could you possibly have two more mistakes then yesterday? Daft cow!" I cowered under him and whimpered when he picked up my math, knowing it wouldn't be any better then my sentences. He only reached the first two equations before landing a back hand across my face that sent me to the floor and threw my work down at me, turning quick on his heels, he stomped out of my room, to get plastered probably. With a sigh, I tidied up my papers and placed them in an organized pile before sitting on my bed.

My name is Eliza Xera Watson, or simply Ellie. I'm currently 11 years old.. Today's my birthday actually, July 31th. I live with my Father on 12 Private Drive. This house being a bit separated from the others. That being because Father refused to let me be part of the muggle world, in case I let slip that I was a witch. We've know that I was a witch from the moment I was born, my eyes, violet, like my mothers, dark enough violet to notice, yet dull enough to seem normal is something each witch on her side of the family inherits. My mother, before she passed away after my birth, was a pure blood. My father's side of the family is all pure bloods as well, although, he was abandoned when they discovered he was a squib.

Something hard hitting the window, brought my thoughts away from my mother. Opening the window, slowly and quietly as to not alert Father, I was shocked to see a white and grey owl sitting on my window sill, in it's beak was a letter, a capital H pressed into the seal. The moment I grabbed it from him, he flew off. Closing my window slowly, I made sure Father wouldn't enter my room anytime soon and opened it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizard)

Dear, Ms. Watson

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later then 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

Please note that all Pupils clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) – Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic – Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory – Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration – Ermic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi – Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions – Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection – Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 Set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I read through the letter twice, I've read about Hogwarts before, in one of Father's books... I just never thought they would ever want me. With a smile on my face , I made my way downstairs where Father sat, brandy in hand. "Father, may I speak please?" I asked nicely and waited for his answer. He gave me a once over then glared at the letter in my hands. "You're not going." I froze. "What? But Father, please-" I was cut off by the sound of a glass of brandy crashing against the wall behind my head. Father stood and stomped over to me, took the letter from my hand and made his way to the fireplace. I sat gutted as he tossed it in the fire and watched it burn.

"You are never to question me." The tone in his voice frightened me to death. Almost quiet literally. As he slowly turned to me, I did something I haven't down in years. I ran.

Hearing his heavy footsteps approach behind me, getting closer by the second, I let out a scream which was cut short when a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled, causing me to fall forward and my face to make contact with the wooden steps below me. Father turned me on my back and without missing a beat, his boot covered foot landing harshly on my stomach, pressing my back into the stairs as his fists made endless goes at my face, arms, shoulders, anywhere he could reach.

When I thought I would finally pass out from the pain, a course of electricity shot through me and my eyes flashed open. Father's eyes widened and he hesitated. "GET. OFF. ME!" Each word had more power than the last and both Father and I seemed shocked when he flew back and smashed into the wall behind him. Taking this as my chance, I forced myself to stand and limp over to my room, slamming the door shut behind me and willing it to stay closed.

For the next hour, I sat in the corner of my room crying as Father tried his hardest to open the locked door with no lock...

**##Break##**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of yelling. "Bugger off!" Father shouted angrily, for a moment I thought he was speaking to me until another mans voice spoke, sounding out raged. "You NEVER raise your hand to a woman!" Father let out a pained yell before a woman's voice added to the mix. "Severus, I'm alright."

"Let him go Severus."

The last voice sounded old yet wise. Curiosity got the best of me and I stood to walk to the door.. Terrible idea. Pain shot threw every part of my body, I took a moment to regain myself and steady my breathing then tried again. I gently removed my clothes to take a closer look at my injuries. A giant purple and blue mark ran over my torso and wrapped around to my back, where there were lines of bruises – from the stairs – Next, my arms had many finger marks over them and miniature scratches, the same went for my legs, although, around my right ankle, a dark bruised hand print looked slightly swollen and I realized how much pain is actually caused to walk on it, my neck and face shared purple and blue marks as well. Finding a clean pair of trousers and a random shirt, I threw them on, followed by long socks to hide my ankles and limped my way out of the room – after having to ask my door to unlock it's self – and down the stairs.

When I reached the living area, I was shocked to see Father holding his arm in pain as a tall man in a dark cloak and dark clothes stood above him, his hair was long enough to hide his facial features from me yet you can easily tell he was angry. This must be Severus. Next was the woman by his side. She had a pink mark over her cheek, a mark I was very familiar with, she too was wearing a dark cloak of her own.

The last man standing was taller then Severus. His long white beard and crescent moon shaped glasses suiting his face nicely. His grey eyes were the first to notice me.

"All we wanted was to ask whether your child was attending Hogwarts or not. An owl should have been sent out yesterday at latest, or maybe earlier if you hadn't ignored the first 9 letter!" Severus practically screamed at him. This confused me, first 9? Father already knew I've been accepted to Hogwarts yet decided to not tell me? Not even show me a single letter, or give me an explanation? Finally, I spoke up."Father... What... Who...?" All eyes, with the exception of the oldest man, turned to look at me. The woman's eyes opened in shock and horror, Severus went from being out raged to being down right furious, they mirrored Father's looks when he noticed that I was now in the room.

"DAFT COW! How many times have I told you to stay in your room when there are people over!" I flinched at his tone and cowered away, trying to make myself smaller and disappear. "Minerva, help young Eliza pack all that she needs and take her to Madame Pomfrey. She will not be returning to this place." The older man spoke. The lady nodded and quickly walked over to me. I flinched when she reached her hand out to me. She back away slightly and smiled gently, reassuring me before reaching her hand out again. I took it slowly and walked with her as she patiently walked at my limping pace up the stairs, only pausing when she saw the blood stains on the stairs and in the corner of my room where I stayed curled up all night.

She took a quick look around my room before frowning and pulling a wand from one of her pockets. I read about wands as well, every single witch and wizard had one, I felt jealousy run through me and I looked away as she made a suitcase appear from thin air. "Can you grab me all your belongings dear?" I limped over to the clean pile of clothes in the corner and handed them to her, watching as she folded them and placed them gently in the suitcase. Next I handed her every book I ever took and hid from Father. Books about Hogwarts, wands, magical creatures, witches, wizards, even books about everything muggle. I watched as she placed them in as well as I reached for my last two items. One being a moving photograph of my mother laughing as she ran her hand over her protruding stomach that at the time held me and the other being a stuffed animal which was the only object I had that was previously hers.

After everything was placed gently in the suitcase and packed up, the lady turned to me. "My name is Professor McGonagall, I'm the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, second in command after Albus Dumbledore (Professor Dumbledore) and head of Gryffindor house. Right now I'm going to take you to Hogwarts to see Madame Pomfrey, she's the school nurse. We would arrive much quicker if we apparate. It's a different form of travel. It's a bit uncomfortable for the first time. Would that be alright?" I hesitated, thinking about it, but at the sound of Father's angered yell coming from downstairs, I nodded and grasped her out-stretched hand. There was a suction feel in the centre of my stomach, the floor disappeared from beneath my feet and the world was gone.

When my feet connected with the ground so suddenly, the pain in my ankle intensified, causing me to pitch forward onto my knees as my stomach tried to empty itself onto the floor. Luckily, I haven't eaten in 3 days so there was nothing to bring up. A gentle hand was placed over my back and I almost jumped out of my skin before remembering professor McGonagall. "Oh dear." A new voice spoke and I looked up to see a nice looking lady in an apron looking worried and hurrying to our side. I sat quietly and respectfully as McGonagall explained what was going on, I stood when I was asked to and followed Madame Pomfrey to one of the beds. "I'll need you to remove your clothes if that's alright." I looked at her, to Professor, then back again before slowly lifting my shirt above my head, ignoring their gasps, my trousers quickly fell to the ground and I lastly pulled my socks off, leaving me in only my knickers, my body too small to actually need to wear a bra.

Madame Pomfrey took a quick look over my body before pulling a wand from her pocket and started waving it around me.

Twenty minutes and three potions later, I was all healed up, full of food and laying in one of the hospital beds about to fall asleep as Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall went to speak with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape as they arrived.

**##Break##**

**One Month Later**

Since the day I've left Father's house, I've lived with Professor Snape in his section of the castle. After I warmed up to him, he took me on a tour of the castle and even took me to Diagon Alley to buy everything I'll need, including my wand. 11" Blackthorn, Dragon heartstring core, unyielding. Apparently good for hexes and such. Not only that, but after an incident where Snape frightened me, causing him to be slammed into the ceiling and held there until Dumbledore managed to relax me enough to release him, I've been working with Snape every Tuesday to practice wand-less and non-verbal spells.

Today was 1 September. Around this time, new and old students should be boarding a train on their way to the school, or at least that's what Snape told me. "Ellie, are you awake?" Snape spoke softly through the door to the room I've been sleeping in. I finished getting dressed quickly, and pulled a brush through my short hair before opening the door, smiling softly up at Snape. He returned the smile, stepping to the side and letting me lead the way to the kitchen where every morning this past month he's made a full breakfast for us to eat. After I took a few bites, he spoke.

"School starts today. How do you feel?" I shrugged with one shoulder. "I'm excited, yet also nervous. I don't like being around to many people, what if I don't like them? What if _they_ don't like _me_? What if everyone is mean?" He held his hand up, silencing me. "It's going to be alright Eliza. And remember. If it ever gets to be to much for you, ask any of the teachers, you can come find me, or McGonagall or even go up to see Dumbledore until you calm down." I sighed and nodded, relaxing a bit.

After all the teachers arrived to set up for the beginning of the school year, they were all told about what happened and I was made a deal.

**Flashback**

_I sat at the front of the castle, watching as Dumbledore and McGonagall greeted the teachers as they arrived, Snape sat by my side and introduced me to each one, making sure I knew I could trust them and they wouldn't hurt me. The only person who I refused to trust or even make eye contact with was Professor Lupin. Snape seemed shocked when I told him something wasn't right about this man, yet he nodded and told me not to worry one bit. After I was introduced to everyone and they all learned of the previous events in my life, Dumbledore began an apparent annual event between them. A party-like sort of thing, to catch up after time spent away for summer holidays. For a good thirty minutes, I managed to sit quietly in the corner of the room, observing everyone and everything they did, but slowly it seemed like the air I breathed weighed 5 stones. My breathing grew laboured as I tried to access the air around me. It felt as if everyone in the room were staring straight at me. I whimpered and curled myself into the corner. "Ellie?" I jumped and squealed at the sound of Snape's voice. Now I'm positive everyone was watching me. Snape was suddenly in my view, kneeling in front of me. "Ellie look at me." Everyone started crowding around behind him and the air grew thinner._

"_Everyone move back!" Snape ordered. He put his hands on the side of my head to make sure my full attention was on him. "It's alright Ellie. It's okay, I need you to steady your breathing, can you do that for me? Try to copy me." A few minutes later, I managed to calm down enough to copy his slow shallow breath. "There you go, you're doing good." A few more minutes and my breathing is back to normal. "Can you tell me what worried you so?" He asked quietly. I shrugged. "To many people." I answered shortly. He frowned and nodded before lifting me in his arms and leaving the room, telling me to stay put and relax while he talks with the others._

_After a few days of planning out the rules, the deal was made. "Ellie, we understand your discomfort to being around other people. We'd like to propose something to you. During school, you must eat in the great hall, attend classes with the other students and stay in your dormitory after hours. But. If it ever becomes too much, during meals you can request eating with Snape in his quarters, in class you can be given a few moments to calm down, and if that does not help, you may excuse yourself from class, only if you return afterwards to retrieve any assignments or homework, and if it is really that bad, the room you are in now is always open if you need to sleep there the night." I listened as Dumbledore explained this to me and immediately agreed. It sounds fair. For the rest of the night, I was allowed to sit in Dumbledore's office and spent my time reading multiple interesting books._

**End of Flashback**

After we finished breakfast, Snape told me to sit with him. "Alright. Now, tonight all the other students will arrive. You're going to join the other first years. Together you will all get sorted into your houses then there will be the big feast. When that is over, your house prefect will lead you to your dormitory where you will learn the password then it's off to bed. Tomorrow during breakfast you will receive your class schedule and then classes begin." I nodded. That sounds simple.

**##Break##**

By the time I was standing outside the great hall in my uniform, I was facing Snape as he helped me while I hyperventilated. As I calmed down, he smiled. "It's going to be alright, you'll get sorted and make friends instantly, how can you not, you're a bright and beautiful young girl." I relaxed and nodded, taking a deep breath. He accompanied me through the giant doors and led me to the rest of the group before taking his place at the table up front and smiled gently at me. "Is Snape.. Smiling?" I turned to the voice that spoke next to me. Sitting at the Gryffindor table was a boy with shaggy hair and round glasses, he spoke while leaning in so a redhead next to him and the girl in front of them could hear him properly. When my eyes landed on the bushy haired girl, my heart seemed to stop and skip. I frowned and rubbed my fingers over the spot my heart was. Is there something wrong with me? Looking back at the girl, my heart repeated it's action.

"Watson, Eliza"

Being so deep in thought about this mysterious trio, the girl especially, and the problem with my heart, I hadn't realized what's been going on. It took me a second but I slowly made my way to the front where McGonagall smiled at me. "It's alright Ellie. Relax, it will only take a moment. The sorting hat will speak in your head so don't be frightened and if he asks question answer in your mind as well. When I nodded, showing I understood, she placed the hat gently on my head.

"_Ah! So than, Miss Watson, let's see where to put you. Past memories.. No no... Not Gryffindor... Definitely not Slytherin, not a single evil bone in your body... Clever, maybe Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff doesn't feel right either. It's never been this difficult a decision. Let's try something, Miss Watson, what would you like? In general, anything in the world." _I gave it a little thought. What _do_ I want? Many things.. Do I choose one?

"_Well, I want people to be proud of me, to not think of me like some pathetic girl. I want to make Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore happy with me. I want to forget my passed life." _As I spoke... thought..? My eyes wondered across the room as people started whispering, questioning what was taking so much time. My eyes landed back on the trio and back to the girl.. There is something about her...

"_That's what your mind wants... but you heart... Oh My... I see... Alright, then I guess I'll make it **GRYFFINDOR!**"_

The table with the trio started cheering, the Slytherin table groaned, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw couldn't care less and started applauding. Looking to McGonagall and Dumbledore they seemed happy and excited. Snape not so much but still smiled at me. As I approached the Gryffindor table, I heard the boy talk again. "Seriously. He's smiling." I froze when the only seat open was next to the girl. I sat, a random blush rising to my cheeks. "Hello there." My heart jumped at the voice and I started to grow extremely worried, what is going on? I looked at the girl and smiled gently. "Um.. Hi." She smiled a stunning smile. "I'm Hermione, this is Harry and Ron." I smiled gently at the boys across from us and looked at the plate suddenly in front of me. "I'm Eliza, but call me Ellie." I spoke quietly, glancing at her only for my hand to rub at the spot where my heart is again.

"How does it feel to be placed in the same house as The Boy Who Lived?" Ron asked, a smug smile on his face. I frowned. "I'm sorry, the what?" He and Harry looked shocked. "Me, the boy who survived he-who-should-not-be-named?" My frown grew deeper. "Why shouldn't he be named? It's a bit rude to not use someone's name when addressing them." Hermione and Harry started laughing, Ron looked a bit upset. "Finally! Someone who doesn't know about me!" Harry reached his hand out across the table for me to shake. "I'm Harry Potter." He said much too formally as if he never got the chance to to say it much.

I smiled gently and shook his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ellie, I hope we all become great friends." Hermione spoke. My heart stuttered, stopped, then sped up, almost painfully. I smiled happily at Hermione's words before shooting a worried glance at Snape.

I watched as he stood and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder and telling me to follow him. I was aware of the eyes following us out of the room but ignored them. When we exited the great hall, he turned to me. "Are you alright, did someone do anything? You haven't eaten anything, want to go home and eat?" I smiled when Snape referred to his quarters of the castle as Home for me but I simply shook my head.

"There's something wrong with my heart. It keeps skipping and not beating properly, I think it even stopped once. I'm worried." Snape's worried eyes must of mirrored my own as he told me to wait and soon returned into the hall with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

I waited patiently as Madame Pomfrey listened to my heart using her wand, asked me some question and making me do weird movements. When it was all done, she glanced at the three behind her and spoke:

_Duo concurrunt. _

_Duo in carne una. _

_Una, carminibus, perfecta est. _

_Praeter, venenatis torpescat. _

_Iuxta pugnabit. _

_Solvite vivit malum In. _

_Intelligendum esse. _

_Anima, dist. _

_Quod amor sit liber. _

_Et usque ad portas caeli. _

As soon as the words left her mouth, it's like something in my mind clicked. A sound of rushing water flew through my ears and the world grew lighter at every words she spoke. My brain seemed to be processing it as I started translating the words, first by changing the language:

_Deux se rencontreront. _

_Deux deviendront une seule. _

_Ensemble, la magie est complète. _

_Outre, la magie devient insensible. _

_Côte à côte, ils se battre. _

_Détruire le mal qui vit dans la nuit. _

_Destiné à être. _

_Les âmes sœurs. _

_L'amour est gratuit. _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent cieux portes. _

And from there. I translated to English.

_Two will meet._

_Two will become one._

_Together, magic is complete._

_Apart, magic becomes numb._

_Side by side they shall fight._

_Destroy the evil that lives in the night._

_Meant to be._

_Soul mates._

_Love is free._

_Until they reach heavens gates._

I tiltes my head in confusion. "What?" I question. The adults took no time to answer me. "That can't be, they're so young. They just met, are you sure?" McGonagall seemed a bit panicked.

"Minerva, we knew this was coming, in all honesty, we should have expected this... The only thing we can do is guide them." Snape shook his head at Dumbledore.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do." He nodded at Snape then turned to me, smiling. "So what's wrong with my heart?" The adults chuckled slightly. Madame Pomfrey answered first. "Do not worry child. Nothing is wrong with your heart. It's just trying to get your attention. Listen to it." That confused me even further but I nodded, accepting the answer. "If you have any questions for us, do not be afraid to ask." Dumbledore chuckled once again before walking away, followed by McGonagall and Pomfrey. Snape stayed behind a bit longer with me before sighing and leading me back to my seat, much to the school's curiosity. Before returning to his table, he stopped to turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger. It seems Professor Dumbledore needs your assistants." It seemed forced but Snape smiled at Hermione causing the trio to gasp. She hesitantly nodded. "Good, all you need to do is be a sort of... Mentor to Miss Watson. She needs extra help with magic and muggle work than most students do and you are the perfect person for the job." He smiled again – this time a genuine smile – at some sort of look that crossed her face. He turned to leave then stopped to turn back to me again, speaking loud enough for only me to hear.. and by the sound of her gasp for Hermione to hear it as well.

"Remember. Listen to what your heart is trying to tell you."

I watched him walk away, confusion clouding my thoughts. What is going on?

**##**

**I started this off slightly fast, especially adding the prophecy, but it will be fun to keep Eliza clueless for a bit. If you would enjoy some POV (point of view) from Hermione at some point, let me know and I'll get right on it.**

**I'll try to post a chapter weekly, but knowing me, no promises. Although I vow to finish this story.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think, good and bad reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**

**-Anonymous.**

**##**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. I realized in the last chapter that I said that Ellie didn't trust Lupin. Which would have meant that the Trio is in their third year. I meant Lockheart. So Hermione is in her second year, Basilisk on the loose and so on.**

**-Anonymous**

_##_

_**Monday:**_

_**-Potions**_

_**-Defence Against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A)**_

_**-Flying**_

_**-Astronomy**_

**Tuesday:**

**-Charms**

**-History of Magic**

**-Flying**

**-Astronomy**

_**Wednesday:**_

_**-Potions**_

_**-Herbology**_

_**-Flying **_

_**-Astronomy**_

**Thursday:**

**-Charms**

**-Transfiguration**

**-Flying **

**-Astronomy**

_**Friday:**_

_**-Double potions**_

_**-Flying**_

_**-Astronomy**_

I looked over my class scheduel while quickly eating my last bite of toast when I noticed the Great Hall was almost deserted. I stood and grabbed my books before attempting to find my way to Snape's class.

After going the wrong way 3 times, I turned a corner only to smack face first into someone. I flew to the ground, my books getting scattered and my bum getting bruised. "Ow" I whispered while I flinched. Looking up, I froze when I saw the trio I met last night. I bumped face first into Ron who now looked angry. "Uh... I-I'm, Uh... S-S-S-Sorry." Hermione reached a hand out to me and I automatically flinched back. A hurt look crossed her face but she kept her hand out to me. I hesitantly reached up and grasped her surprisingly soft hand. A shock ran up my arm and I shivered. A look of pure happiness crossed her features before she pulled me up with much more force than expected, causing me to stumble...straight into her chest.

Cheeks on fire. I almost fell yet again at the speed I used to back away from her. "S-S-S-Sorry." I stuttered again, cursing the bumbling fool I am. Ron scoffed as Hermione slid her hand down my shoulder as if to brush dust off yet her hand lingered slightly longer. "Bumbling fool, should watch where you're bloody going."

"Ronald! Sorry about him, hey... shouldn't you be in class?" I froze when Hermione's arm landed over my shoulder before forcefully nodding with an audible gulp. She giggled slightly at my reaction only managing to stun me even more. "Uh.. I'm on my way t-to p-potions but I g-got lost." Why can't I stop stuttering around her?

"Potions? Ouch... Snape's going to kill you" Harry butted in. "K-K-Kill Me?" My voice rose an octave in fear. Hermione was quick to reassure me that he wouldn't actually kill me, but that he disliked everyone in the Gryffindor house and would probably be mad. I frowned, panic settling in. I made Snape mad? Is he going to yell at me? Hit me? My breathing quickened and my head started to spin. "Eliza? What's wrong?" Hermione spoke calmly while her grip tightened on me to keep my swaying form steady. "I... Need... Snape..." I spoke between gasps. I discovered quite quickly during my time here that Snape was the only one who can keep me from passing out and help steady my breathing. Even if he was mad at me now, I still needed him. Hermione and Harry shared a worried look while Ron scoffed again. "Okay, let's go."

I was lead down three halls and up one flight of stairs before stopping in front of the door that read _**Potions**_. My breathing was much more laboured and I was now positive I was going to lose consciousness. I heard Hermione knocking on the door. "Sorry to interrupt Professor but Eliza-" She got cut off by Snape marching across his class room and closing the door behind him. "What happened?" He asked the three. They all seemed surprised by his genuine concern. "We bumped into her in the hall and she said she got lost. After she heard you would be upset by her tardiness she just kind of..." Harry broke off the end of his sentence. The only sound in the hall being the sound of my laboured breathing. Snape shot a look to the three before leaning to my level, gently placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Ellie. Ellie look at me. Eliza." At the use of my full first name I finally locked eyes with him. "I need you to calm down. Remember? Just like before, breath with me." It was taking a noticeably longer amount of time for me to calm down. At the spike of fear that I wouldn't be able to get out of this, my breathing hitched and I started coughing, choking on my cough. A gentle hand patted my back until I gasped a full breath before rubbing small circles to make sure I wouldn't choke again. After another minute. A familiar soft hand landed on my cheek, turning my head gently until my dull violet eyes met bright warm brown ones. "Look at me, Ellie." She flashed me a bright smile, almost bright enough to hide the concern swimming in her eyes. "Calm down for me. Please? For me?" My breathing changed almost instantly, slowing before returning to normal as her thumb gently ran over my cheek. She gave me another smile, this one reaching her eyes as my face grew hot under her hand. I realized that Snape's hands were no longer on my shoulder but instead Hermione's hands were on my face and gently sliding up and down my arm, making me blush another shade of red but still not breaking eye contact.

A sudden need hit me, not sure what exactly I need, I unconsciously leaned forward before burying my face in the crook of her neck and wrapping my arms around her waist.

Her arms stayed still for a moment before resting behind my back and on my head, her fingers running through my short hair, bringing a shiver and quiet groan through me.

We both looked at Snape as he cleared his throat. He had a look of happiness on his face as he smiled gently at us, causing a stunned Harry and Ron to gasp. "Thank you for that Miss Granger, and thank you for bringing her over. I'll send a note with you three to excuse your tardiness to class." He made a piece of parchment and a quill appear in front of him and quickly scribbled a note before handing it to Hermione. As they walked away, my chest tightened in sadness as they retreated, I frowned in confusion but it quickly disappeared when Hermione turned and smiled at me over her shoulder. Seeing this exchange, Snape jumped in. "Oh, and Miss Granger." He waited as she turned to look at him. "I'm hoping tonight you can clear some time for you and Miss Watson to meet with me to discuss study arrangements. If it's not possible for tonight, please let me know ahead of time."

Shocked by his kindness she nodded before smiling again at me and turning the corner. Snape's gaze turned to me, "We'll talk tonight, alone, before we meet with her." I looked to the ground and nodded as he led me into the class where I quickly made friends with a certain redheaded girl.

_**Hermione's POV**_

I shook my head as the boys explained what happened earlier this day and why they weren't on the train. I can't believe they _flew_ a _car _ into the Womping Willow. "I swear Snape was just about ready to hex us, but it was weird. Lockheart walked in and whispered something about this girl, first year I think, Snape looked concerned... Yes, concerned, then he hurried out of the room, he's not even here." I shook my head at Ron while Harry agreed. Before I could answer, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Snape, followed closely by the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was a bit shorter then me. If she were to stand in front of me her nose would be at my chin. She had a tiny form and her clothes, the smallest size I've seen, seemed a little big on her. She seemed absolutely terrified and kept her gaze to the floor, denying me the chance to see her eyes. Her hair was short, reached half way down her neck and was raven black. She went and stood in line while Snape continued to walk and took his spot in the front of the room. He shot a smile over to the tiny girl shocking everyone who noticed. I realized Harry was saying something to us but my eyes were glued to this girl.

At one point she turned her head to look at Harry with a confused look. Wow.. Her eyes.. The most beautiful you'll ever see. A surprising violet... but they were filled with so much pain, worry, curiosity. I had to look away before I started to cry. I felt a shiver ran through me and I peeked from the corner of my eyes to see the girl was watching me, a confused yet stunned look on her face and she raised a hand to rub at her chest where her heart is. A look of worry crossing her features.

"Watson, Eliza."

The girls head shot up, looking towards Professor McGonagall before slowly moving over to her.

"Eliza Watson."

Her name slid past my lips and a small smile flashed on my face. Ron nudged his sister in congratulation as she sat next him. After a minute of silence from the Sorting Hat. I looked over to Eliza with a frown. She had her eyes on me and at seeing I caught her gaze she looked away with a blush. A few more seconds passed before the Sorting Hat yelled out the name of my house. My heart soared as Eliza started making her way to my side. She sat nervously, blushing. "Hello there." I spoke gently. She momentarily look worried before looking up at me and smiling softly. "Um... Hi." A smile flew to my face at her angel like voice. "I'm Hermione, this is Harry and Ron." She smiled another heart stopping smile at them. I tuned out to there conversation, only catching her comment about Voldemort's name. A laugh leaving my lips before I could stop it. I watched as she shook Harry's hand before speaking again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ellie, I hope we all become great friends." She smiled at me before glancing over to the front of the table, looking completely shaken with worry, before I could comfort her and find out what was bothering her, I was interrupted by Snape walking over and placing his hand on her shoulder. I watched confused when she followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Something weird is going on." Harry pointed out obviously, I nodded slightly and kept my eyes glued to the door to await her return.

When they finally came back, after Snape retrieved Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, almost causing me to go after them in fear that she was injured. She sat next to me and before I could question her. Snape spoke.. nicely.. to me.

"Miss Granger. It seems Professor Dumbledore needs your assistants." He forced a smiled at me and Ron, Harry and I gasped. I hesitated but nodded, ready to accept anything they need. "Good, all you need to do is be a sort of... Mentor to Miss Watson. She needs extra help with her magic and muggle work than most students do and you are the perfect person for the job." The thought of being able to spend time with Eliza made my heart fill with joy and...love... Snape gave me a genuine smile then turned to leave again only to stop once more and turn to Eliza, speaking to her in a low voice. "Remember. Listen to what your heart is trying to tell you." I gasped at his words as the picture of a smiling and laughing Eliza flew through my mind.

Eliza looked confused but nodded and turned to eat. I spent the rest of dinner and dessert secretly watching her.

As we walked into the common room the three of us said good night and Ron and Harry started making their way up to their rooms. Last second I grabbed Harry's hand and waited till Ron disappeared upstairs. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry looked confused before he smiled. "About the first year girl, Eliza. Right?" I was shocked at how he knew, he only laughed. "I saw the way you were looking at her and the way she looked at you, lets sit and talk."

We sat on the couch and faced each other, I looked around to make sure everyone was upstairs before speaking. "The moment I looked at her... It was like my heart restarted... I just had to be there for her.. and every time she looked uncomfortable or worried, I just wanted to hold her and let her know it was alright... What's going on with me?" I looked up to see his reaction only to see he disappeared. "Harry?" I heard laughter and turned to see his head floating by my side, I jumped and shook my head. "Harry, I'm serious." He nodded. "I know, I over heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about having a small meeting tonight all the teachers are meeting in the Great Hall. I think we should go see what's up."

I hesitated for a moment. We could get in so much trouble... but I need to know. I quickly joined Harry under his invisibility cloak and we quietly made our way to the Great Hall, thankful that the doors were wide open and it seemed as if they were only just starting.

"So what's the meaning of this meeting Albus?" Dumbledore smiled. "It seems the prophecy is starting." There were a few whispers among the teachers. "Which prophecy?" Someone asked. Dumbledore looked over everyone and spoke.

_Duo concurrunt. _

_Duo in carne una. _

_Una, carminibus, perfecta est. _

_Praeter, venenatis torpescat. _

_Iuxta pugnabit. _

_Solvite vivit malum In. _

_Intelligendum esse. _

_Anima, dist. _

_Quod amor sit liber. _

_Et usque ad portas caeli. _

All the teachers gasped. "What?" Harry questioned, looking at me.

_Two will meet._

_Two will become one._

_Together, magic is complete._

_Apart, magic becomes numb._

_Side by side they shall fight._

_Destroy the evil that lives in the night._

_Meant to be._

_Soul mates._

_Love is free._

_Until they reach heavens gates._

He looked at me surprised as the words spilled from my mouth. I was shocked myself as the world around me brightened and my heart sped up. "How-" I shook my head. "I've no idea." We continued to listen.

"Who?" Another teacher spoke up. "Young Eliza Watson and Hermione Granger." Professor Flitwick spoke next. "They are so young... are you sure?" Dumbledore nodded. "Positive."

"What are we to do?" Professor Sprout questioned. "We are going to lead them. We are going to have Miss Granger help Miss Watson with her studies. When they start to completely feel feelings for each other, we will inform them of the prophecy and start their training."

"They are only children... They won't be at their fullest strength until they finish the... mating process..." This time Madame Hooch spoke. "Yes... We've brought that to mind as well... They have years to reach that point in their relationship."

I was blushing furiously. Having to sit there as your school teachers talked about a possible future relationship and your sex life is not the best thing. "What if they aren't really the two in the prophecy but just have a strong connection?" Someone asked. "We'll all keep and eye on them. You'll be able to tell the difference. They all shared a look and nodded before wishing each other good luck and started leaving. Harry and I quickly ran back to the Gryffindor dormitories and took a spot back on the couch. "So.. let me get this straight. Eliza and I are part of a prophecy where we are soul mates, and together we will be stronger then we are apart but to complete the process we need to..."

"Have sex." Harry stated bluntly before nodding. "Sounds about right."

"But how? Why? What? I'm not even a lesbian...I think.. I mean... Well... I can't see myself with a guy... But I never thought of being with a girl... until now... and being with Eliza.. Well that sounds amazing.."

"Mione. Relax. Don't worry. Just go along with it, help her with her work, talk to her, get to know her, let her get to know you and see how it goes from there." I sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Harry." He smiled at after he let out a small yawn. "Anytime you need to talk, I'll be here." We said our good nights and went up to our rooms. On my way to my room, passed by many doors, one in particular seemed to be radiating warmth and I had to stop myself from walking in. Looking at the names on the door to see who slept there. I smiled realizing that it was my old room... and Eliza was assigned to my old bed.. I shook my head, smile growing on my face before finally going to my own room – making sure to not wake the others – and fell into a deep sleep.

**Next Day**

"How are we supposed to explain that we're late to class because Harry heard a voice only he could hear and decided we had to follow it to a dead end?" Ron questioned. Harry rolled his eyes as we turned the corner. A tiny form slammed into Ron's chest and went crashing to the floor. I was shocked when I saw Eliza on the floor looking slightly in pain. She stuttered out an apology while I reached a hand out to help her up. She flinched at my hand and I felt hurt that she was moving away from me, but seeming to realize the look on my face, she hesitantly reached up and grabbed my hand. I smiled happily at the feel of her small hand in mine. I pulled her up and was surprised when she was lighter then expected. She flew up and smacked into my chest before stumbling back and stuttering another apology. I raised my hand and placed it gently on her shoulder and slid it down her arm as if dusting her off but really enjoying her warmth. I smiled again when she instantly relaxed under my touch. It saddened me to look away when Ron scoffed. "Bumbling fool, should watch where you're bloody going." I was shocked and angry at his words. "Ronald! Sorry about him, hey, shouldn't you be in class?" I added, realizing the time, my arm landed around her shoulders when I noticed she was looking at Ron a little frightened. She froze under my arm. She nodded and gulped audibly causing a giggled to escape my lips. She looked up at me stun before a small smile ghosted her lips and she calmed down next to me and unconsciously leaned into my side.

Harry cleared his throat lightly and when I looked at him he smiled and gave me a questioning glance. I blushed but after looking back at Eliza I nodded, letting him know I was positive that I felt feelings for this girl I only met yesterday.

"Uh.. I'm on my way t-to p-potions but I g-got lost." She stuttered out again, causing me to tighten my grip on her and she leaned further into my side without realizing. "Potions? Ouch... Snape's going to kill you" Harry butted in. "K-K-Kill Me?" She seemed completely terrified. I quickly started explaining that he didn't mean physically kill but Snape just had a preference in his own house.

She seemed frozen in thought before her breathing started to speed up and she started swaying in my arms. I held her close so she wouldn't fall. "Eliza? What's wrong?" I spoke calmly. "I... Need... Snape..." She spoke between gasps. I shared a worried with Harry as Ron scoffed again. Harry seemed apologetic but nodded his head in the direction of Snape's class.

When We finally made it to Snape's class. I knocked three times before opening the door slowly. "Sorry to interrupt Professor but Eliza-"I was cut off as Snape quickly made his way into the hall and closing the door behind him. "What happened?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"We bumped into her in the hall and she said she got lost. After she heard you would be upset by her tardiness she just kind of..." Harry broke off the end of his sentence. The only sound in the hall being the sound of Eliza's laboured breathing. Snape shot a look to the three of us before leaning to her level, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ellie. Ellie look at me. Eliza." She finally looked to Snape and listened as he spoke. I on the other hand was enjoying the sound of her nickname. "Ellie." The name left me quietly but I noticed Snape look at my blissful expression. He seemed to smile but the sound of Ellie starting to choke brought both of our attention back to her. I place my hand on her back and patted it gently until she stopped coughing, then I continued to run my hand in circles so she wouldn't choke again. When she still didn't calm down, I placed my hand on her cheek and got her to look at me. Snape let his hands drop and watched us closely. "Look at me, Ellie." I smiled, trying to show her it was all going to be alright but I knew that worry still clouded my eyes. "Calm down for me. Please? For me?" I practically begged as I started running my thumb over her cheek. She reacted almost instantly. He breathing slowing till it returned to normal. We stayed like that a minute. My thumb feeling her soft skin while it slowly heated till a blush covered her beautiful face. She slowly started leaning closer to me till finally she crashed against me.

Her face buried in my neck and her arms around my waist. I was frozen for a moment before I allowed on of my arms to hold her to me while the other stroked her soft short hair. She shivered against me and a content groan left her mouth, breathing hot air against my skin, it was my turn to shiver. Snape cleared his throat and we both turned to him, this time my face heating in a blush. He smiled, stunning Ron, Harry and I. "Thank you for that Miss Granger, and thank you for bringing her over. I'll send a note with you three to excuse your tardiness to class.""Thank you for that Miss Granger, and thank you for bringing her over. I'll send a note with you three to excuse your tardiness to class.". He wrote us a quick note saying we were assisting him and to excuse our tardiness. As we started walking away, pain filled my chest and I wanted nothing more then to turn back and hold Ellie again. "Oh. And Miss Granger." He waited as I turned to look at him. "I'm hoping tonight you can clear some time for you and Miss Watson to meet with me to discuss study arrangements. If it's not possible for tonight, please let me know ahead of time."

Shocked by his kindness I nodded before smiling again at Ellie and turning the corner. As we made our way to class Harry leaned closer to me. "Can we talk later?" I nodded instantly, I'm sure that I need her now.. but I'm still a bit confused about things. Harry being Harry I know he could help me. Finally, we got to class.

**##**


End file.
